


Paper Faces on Parade

by breathing_for_this_moment



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Costume Parties & Masquerades, Halloween, M/M, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 06:07:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5118125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breathing_for_this_moment/pseuds/breathing_for_this_moment
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry attends a masquerade ball<br/>Will he find something real beneath the masks?<br/>Will something blossom from an old friendship or will Harry find a new fire?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paper Faces on Parade

**Author's Note:**

> This is a complete work of fiction.  
> None of this depictes real life.  
> This work was not beta-ed so I apologize in advance for any errors 
> 
> There are also some different types of masquerade makes mentioned  
> For a reference 
> 
> The Bauta- square-is jaw, large chin and no mouth. Covers the full face. Usually worn by (men) those who want to get lost in a crowd or break a few rules
> 
> The Colombina- a half mask that is often heavily decorated and colorful. Covers the wearers eyes cheeks and sometimes nose. Can be consider the female counter part of the Bauta. For those who want to to let their personality shine. Foe men who wear them, it's lighter and has less coverage than other masks
> 
> The Volto- a smile style that covers the entire face but depictes basic facial features such as the lips and nose. Meant for those who want anonymity, able to make a mysterious entrance or quiet exit. Worn if wanted to be avoid being recognized.

A cool autumn breeze blew through his loose curls. Crisp leaves crunched under his feet as he made his way to the postbox. It was a bit colder than he anticipated, but as October was approaching its end, cooler weather was expected. The door of his postbox creaked open. Harry’s large hands reached into the box and pulled out its contents. His long, delicate fingers fumbled through the various envelopes. He finally found the one he’s been anticipating all month long. He traced over the gold letters that read his name and address. The deep purple envelope felt heavy in his hands.   
Every year Nick Grimshaw threw an very large and extravagant, themed halloween party. If you were lucky to receive an invitation, you naturally dropped every other plan you had for all hallows eve. Harry was invited every single year. He and Nick were pretty good mates, but the lingering infatuation from Nick’s end could be seen as an advantage when it came to making the exclusive guest list.   
Harry shuffled the letter to the top of the pile. Clutching the stack to his chest, Harry tucked his face, up to his nose in his scarf as he hastily made his way back to the warmth of his flat. Setting the mail on the table, he carefully removed his coat and tossed it lazily on the chair beside the table. He rubbed his large hands together and breathed into them, attempting to return some warmth to his chilled fingers. He reached for the letter while grabbing his cuppa tea, which was now perfect for drinking since his quick trip outside. Making his way into the living room, he set down his tea as he positioned himself in the crook of the sofa. He tucked his feet under the soft throw blanket that he had left unfolded from last night, while simultaneously, carefully peeling open the envelope. Harry could only wonder what the theme was for this year. Sliding the invitation out Harry read:

You're Cordially Invited to the  
Grimshaw Masquerade Ball  
Hide your face so the world will never find you  
Fool and king . . .Ghoul and goose  
Queen and priest . . Face of beast   
Eye of gold . . .Thigh of blue  
True is false . . .Who is who?  
Dress In True Masquerade Style  
Masks Are Required  
Regrets Only

Harry’s green eyes flashed with excitement. Ever since seeing the Phantom of the Opera Harry has been infatuated with the idea of a true masquerade ball, and knowing Grimmy, it would be executed perfectly. Harry thought hard about if he ever let it slip to him that he was a fan of the idea. Regardless of Grimmy’s intentions, Harry was more than pleased to participate properly. He was excited to start drafting his costume design.

*******************************************************************

After a few days of planning and shopping Harry had finally decided his costume was perfect. He had chosen a nice fitting jacket. Regal, golden embroidery laced the edges of his jacket. He had simple, fitted,black slacks and collared black shirt. Completing his prince like persona, was his crown like mask. It was styled of that of a Colombina mask, delicately surrounding the top half of his face, covering half of his cheeks and the bridge of his nose. His green eyes seemed brighter beneath the amber tinted gold. His curls fell elegantly framing his face. Harry took a last look at himself in the floor length mirror, struck a small pose and then made his way out the door.  
When Harry arrived at the venue, a valet was there to park his car. The cold night air stung at Harry’s cheeks as he exited his car. He handed his keys to the valet and hastily jogging to the entrance. Making his way into the foyer, the warmth of the venue and the smell of cinnamon and apples flooded his senses. The lighting was somewhat dull but warming as well. The dance floor was very dully lit. The unnaturally high vaulted ceiling was covered with twinkling lights, almost simulating the stars. Tables and a small bar encircled the dance floor while simultaneously framing the grand staircase leading down from the upper level. Surprisingly, there were already several dozens of people dancing properly on the dance floor. The servers and bartenders were dressed in all white, with phantom style masks, also in white. Harry decided to help himself to a drink from the bar. He wasn’t in the mood for whatever was in the glasses on the trays that the servers were whisking around. Harry decided to seat himself at a two person high top table, giving himself in perfect view for Grimmy’s inevitable grand arrival. Harry watched as more and more guest filed in. Women clad in beautiful ballgowns and matching masks, some with equally beautifully dressed men on their arms. The masks truly made it impossible to tell who was who. Harry wondered if anyone he knew would be invited or if he would spending the night wandering from person to person. After all, the masks did make things a little easier to socialize.   
Fifteen minutes in, Harry was already chatting to impeccably dressed lady. Her name was Lottie. Her hair had an ombre effect, cascading from a platinum blonde, nearly white, to a beautiful lavender. It was curled and beautifully pinned up halfway. Her dress was a gorgeous ball gown, white and gold. Her mask, a Colombina, had lavender feathers on one side; it was silver, with gold trimming. He had met her by nearly knocked her onto her feet after tripping over his own. She laughed it off while still giving Harry some grief about the whole incident. They chatted until a loud fanfare began.   
Spotlights lit up the grand staircase. All the guests, which Harry had assumed most had arrived by then, turned to face the stairs. Music began and at the stop of the stairs was Nick Grimshaw himself. A beautiful display of red and black colored his suit and a volto mask, covering the majority of his face, but leaving his flashing smile unhidden. As he was about to make his first step down the stage, two figures appeared from the shadows. A man dressed, in all black, was wearing a black Bauta style mask. The square mask covered the man’s entire face, leaving no place for his mouth to be seen. The woman was in a stunning blood red ballgown, with a Volto style mask that was heavily decorated and sparkled every way she turned. Grimmy took one on each arm and made his way down the staircase. Thin confetti lightly fell, like diamonds falling from the sky as they made their way down. Harry was rendered completely speechless. The music ended and Nick made a small speech, thanking those in attendance and wishing a wonderful evening. He made his way from person to person, his escorts by his side. When he arrived at Harry, he playfully tried to see if Grimmy could guess who he was. It wasn’t more than thirty seconds into the conversation that he had figured it out. Grimmy introduced his male escort, a handsomely built Zayn Malik. Harry was shocked to discover that his sister Gemma, was the beautiful woman in the blood red gown. She had agreed to be a royal guest of Grimmy’s, displaying her elegance and beauty without taking away from him. After chatting a bit and introducing Lottie, Grimmy and his escorts left to make their way around to the remaining guests. Lottie offered to grab herself and Harry another drink. He waited at the high top, watching guests dancing. Some were trying to delicately devour the horderves being served. Harry’s eyes continued to scan until the fell upon a fit lad. His bum was unbelievably curvy in his perfectly fitting pants. They fell just above his ankles exposing a small patch of skin between the bottom of the pants and the top of his shoe. He clearly wasn't wearing any socks. Harry instantly noticed He was wearing what looked like a black low neck t-shirt beneath his also perfectly fitting dress jacket. Something that would have Grimmy crawling in his skin. Harry thought their was a certain charming style to him. His pocket handkerchief matched the silver slender mask he was wearing. It covered just enough of his face, but leaving parts of his high cheekbones slightly exposed. A slight scruffiness of hair littered his face. His hair was perfectly messy, curled slightly as it fell above his where his eyebrows would be while framing his face. Harry felt like he couldn’t breathe. Despite being unable to see his face, Harry felt compelled to speak to him. He was staring so intently that he barely noticed Lottie had returned with their drinks. She handed him his drink, staring at him inquisitively. A huge grin spread across her face.   
“Find someone you fancy?” she teased. Harry had barely even register that she had spoken to him.

“erm...um...I don’t know….it’s not like I’ve spoken to him or anything…” mumbled out Harry.  
“Oh..A HIM!!!” she exclaimed. She was practically squealing with excitement  
“Yea...oh...um sorry...i hope i didn’t give you the wrong impression, love...you see..i think you’re lovely...but well the lads is where it’s at for me….and…” Harry’s voice trailed off. 

Lottie was blinking at him through her mask as if she had never seen someone make a more ridiculous show of themselves in their life. She then laughed out so incredibly loud.

“Dont worry love! I kind of had a feeling about you. I’m so glad i was right!” she cooed.

Harry let a dimpled smile play across his face. He turned to look back where he was swooning when he saw the lad less than fifteen feet away from him. He froze completely. The lad was definitely walking towards him. Harry steadied himself against the table. When he reached the table, the lad smiled and nodded to Harry. Lottie leaned into him as he wrapped his arm around her waist and he placed a small kiss on the exposed part of her cheek. Harry’s heart fluttered and dropped at the same time. He made eye contact with the man beneath the mask. Drinking in his piercing blue eyes. Washing over him like waves on sand. 

“Did you find yourself a lad Lottie?” the man questioned.  
“Oh...No my dear brother” she giggled. Her smile teasing the man. “I found you one”

Harry’s eyes instantly darted from the man to Lottie. His mouth completely dropped open.The impeccable man that Harry had been staring at was Lottie’s brother. And to make things even better Lottie just told him that she fancied setting the two of them up. His anxiety was instantly on high and before any words could be spoken, Harry spilled his entire drink across the table, most of it landing on Lottie’s brother. 

“Oops” was all Harry could mutter out.   
He was so thrilled to have his mask to cover most of his embarrassment.  
“Hi” said the lad, laughing while wiping himself off.   
His smile was so big and he stared directly back into Harry’s own green eyes.   
“Harry, this is my brother Louis. Louis this is Harry. He was kind enough to keep me company while you arrived fashionably late.” Lottie teased.  
“Nice to meet you Harry. I have to say you’re a whole new level of charmer” Louis said, in a way that was almost sarcastic enough to be the truth.  
“....S’nice to meet you too…” fumbled Harry.   
He was trying to now suppress a dimpled smile.  
“Well...I’ll leave you to it” Lottie said. And with that she eloquently excused herself and made her way to the dance floor.   
“Let’s get you another drink. Don’t spill it on me though alright. I know I’m not dressed as nicely as you but this IS my favorite shirt” Louis teased. 

Harry let out a loud laugh. Quickly throwing his hand over his mouth to contain it. Louis smiled even bigger at the sound. They made their way to the bar, chatting and laughing for what seemed like forever.

After a moment of brief silence, Louis reached a hand across the bar top.  
“Dance with me” he said.

Harry’s smile spread so far across his face he could feel his cheeks beginning to hurt from smiling so much. Nervously he reached his own long fingers and wrapped them around Louis’ tinier hand. Louis lead them both to the dance floor. Despite Harry’s nerves, he did know a thing or two about dancing. Harry let his hand fall easily into the small of Louis’ back. Spreading his fingers shyly, trying hard not to let himself trace over the muscles he felt there. He cupped his other hand in Louis’, while Louis’ hand rested on Harry’s own fit shoulder. Harry gazed into Louis’ eyes picturing his face, how far his cheekbones led, how angelic he must look without that silver mask blocking all the beauty underneath. Harry guided them across the dancefloor, weaving effortlessly through the crowd. Louis seemed to get closer and closer to Harry. Harry could smell the intoxicating aroma that was Louis. It took everything in him to control himself. To not take Louis right then and there. The desire was building within him with each passing moment. His eyes never left Louis’ eyes unless it was to study what little of his face he could see. They danced until finally noticing the song had ended. Harry took a moment to look around find almost everyone had encircled them, watching them dance. Harry wasn’t sure why. He didn’t think they danced that well. Light airy clapping rang out through the hall. Louis’ led Harry into taking a small bow. Looking to Louis he grinned as the made their way away from the crowd. Making his way to where Harry and Louis were, was Grimmy.   
“Stealing the show huh Styles?!” seethed Nick. Harry could almost feel Grimmy’s irritation spewing off of him.  
“You and your little phantom have had your fun and now I think it’s time for you to leave the stage. So to speak” Nick continued.  
“Come on Grimmy, we weren’t expecting anyone to line up and watch” Harry soothed. “We were just dancing”  
“Don’t get your knickers in a knot” Louis teased.  
“Excuse me but this is MY event and i can react however i see fit. I think you both have done plenty. It would be wise of you to leave or I can have you kindly escorted out” Nick jarred back, jabbing a finger into Louis chest.  
Louis shifted slightly in front of Harry. He noticed Louis’ hand clench to a fist. Just as Louis was about to say something, Lottie like a ghost, swooping in and moving Louis effortlessly to the side. Harry heard her scolding Louis, telling him to go outside and have a cigarette. Harry still not quite sure what was happening refocused his attention back to Nick.  
“I’m sorry mate, I had no idea I’d upset you….Thank you for a lovely evening. I’ll see my way out” Harry said while fiddling with the rings on his fingers.   
He turned sent an apologetic glance towards his sister, probably unseen beneath his mask and made his way towards the door. He would text her in the morning. He slid his mask off of his face and ran his fingers through his hair. Shaking his head as he made his way to the door. Remembering the valet, he let the lad know he was ready for his car. He stepped outside into the cold air. Goosebumps formed on his skin. His warmth felt like it was being pulled from his body as he felt the wind swirl around him. He suddenly had the instinct to look to his left. Starring back at him was the oceanic blue eyes of Louis. His face, now uncovered was even more than Harry imagined. Harry literally gasped at the sight of him. Despite feeling like he was frozen where he stood, he noticed that he was making his way towards him. Floating really. Louis blew out the drag of his cigarette, before casting it aside. Louis studied every inch of Harry’s now exposed face. He stared at Harry with such an intensity, such desire that Harry couldn’t help to be drawn, like a moth to a flame. Harry stopped at the wall, resting his back against it. Louis slithered from the side, squaring up with Harry, resting his delicate hands on Harry’s chest.   
“Breathtaking” whispered Harry.The sound was so soft it could have almost been missed.  
“It’s a beautiful night” agreed Louis.  
“No..you...” Harry admitted honestly. He could feel his body filling with warmth. It started in his toes and crawled up every avenue of his body. Louis stared back at him. His face displayed the want, or more so the need that Harry radiated back to him  
“Do..you...mind if I?...” Harry began. Before he could finish, Louis closed the gap between them. He laced his fingers up into Harry’s hair, pulling him in. Leaning his face up to Harry’s, their noses brushed before the heat of their lips collided with one another.The heat flooded Harry even more intensely than before. Passion and desperation radiating through their kiss. When the pulled apart a few moments later, Louis stood there staring into the depths of Harry’s glistening green eyes, fingers still intertwined in Harry’s hair. Harry didn’t even know when he had dropped his mask to wrap his long arms around Louis. They stood there as the moments passed, drinking in each other’s eyes before connecting again beneath the night.  
A loud cough from the valet finally brought them back to the reality to where they were. Harry giggled while Louis cast a playful smile at the valet, interlocking his fingers with Harry’s. The valet handed Harry the key and quickly made his way back inside. Louis stared at Harry as Harry watched the valet leave. Harry turned back to Louis. Communicating silently through a look, Louis’ face erupted into a smile, eyes crinkling above his perfectly sculpted cheeks.   
“Trick or Treat” Harry teased as his dimples deepened.   
Leaving their masks behind them, they disappeared from view as they drove off into the night.


End file.
